Como una mujer
by Petalo-VJ
Summary: No es la mejor idea salir en una noche oscura, sintiéndote débil, y por un lugar que pocos recorren. Afortunadamente, Bellota no es la única que decide ir por ese terrorífico camino.


En el oneshot de blossomxBrick, me enviaron unos reviews que me gustaron mucho. Por ello he escrito este de buttercupxbutch, que sé que es una pareja que le gusta a mucha gente. Este oneshot está conectado con el otro, ya que Bombón sigue viéndose a escondidas con Brick.

Muchas gracias por los reviews del antiguo fic.

Debo aclarar algo antes de empezar. Yo soy de España. Allí los personajes tienen nombres diferentes ( Blossom: Pétalo , Bubbles: Burbuja , Buttercup: Cactus , Brick: Ladrillo , Butch: Carnicero, Boomer: Trueno ), sin embargo pongo los nombres latinos, porque algunas personas me dijeron anteriormente que se confundían mucho con los nombres españoles.

OK, comencemos.

**Como una mujer**

Llevaba encerrada en su cuarto desde que habían vuelto de luchar contra los rowdyruff boys. Si no hubiera sido por ellos, ni siquiera hubiese salido. Se sentía demasiado triste, y todo por culpa de esos estúpidos chicos del instituto. Siempre igual. Ya estaba harta. Estaba cansada de que la llamaran marimacha o que la trataran como si fuera un hombre.

Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al gran espejo que tenía en una de las paredes. Se examinó a sí misma detenidamente. No, no era fea. En absoluto. Era tan guapa como sus hermanas. Su pelo negro hacía resaltar aun más el color esmeralda de sus ojos y su cuerpo de dieciocho años era el de toda una mujer, no el de un hombre. El problema era su forma de vestir y de actuar, demasiado masculina. Pero el pesimismo momentáneo de la chica no le dejaba ver lo linda que era en realidad.

_Toc Toc Toc_

—Bellota — la llamó la voz de Bombón detrás de la puerta —. Hermana, ¿Estás bien? ¿Podemos hablar?

Bellota se dirigió a su cama de nuevo y se sentó en el medio del colchón.

—Entra.

Bombón entró en la habitación a paso lento. Tenía una sonrisa comprensiva en la cara. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y tomó asiento en la orilla de la cama, junto a su hermana pequeña.

—Bellota, ¿aun estás triste? — preguntó. No hizo falta una respuesta. La cara de la chica lo decía todo. — Hermana, no les hagas caso. Son unos idiotas que no saben lo que dicen.

—Ya lo sé. No estoy triste —mintió—, es solo que estoy harta de esos imbéciles.

Bombón sabía perfectamente que su hermana mentía, pero ¿para qué contradecirle? Lo que Bellota necesitaba era comprensión, animo.

—Eso es lo que son: una pandilla de imbéciles. No ven a la preciosa mujer que tienen delante — le dijo, acariciándole la cabeza. Sin embargo, Bellota seguía con la cabeza agachada y con expresión triste.

—Yo jamás seré tan bonita como tú, Bombón — dijo con pesar.

La pelirroja le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Después sonrió. Tenía una idea para animar a su hermana.

—Eso ya lo veremos — la retó ella.

Bombón se dirigió al armario de Bellota en busca de algunas prendas de ropa nueva que ella misma le había regalado a la morena hacía poco, pero que ésta se había negado en rotundo a utilizar. Ahora era un buen momento. Bellota ni siquiera se molestó en decirle que dejara de toquetear sus cosas. No tenía ganas de nada.

La líder sacó una camiseta corta de color verde y una falda blanca. Después de varios intentos, consiguió convencer a Bellota de que se pusiera la ropa y de que se dejara maquillar y peinar. Cuando la pelirroja la llevó a rastras hasta el espejo, Bellota no se podía creer lo que veía. Esa no podía ser ella. Imposible. Simplemente, era demasiado hermosa como para ser ella. Pero la cruda realidad le dio de golpe. Que cambiase de vestimenta, no quería decir que dejase de ser ella y de que los chicos la vieran como a un hombre.

—Bombón...gracias, pero...me gustaría estar sola un rato — le pidió con voz temblorosa y los ojos humedecidos.

—Claro. Si quieres algo, estaré en el salón.

En cuanto la joven hubo salido del cuarto, la morena se abalanzó sobre su cama y allí se quedó durante largo rato, reprimiendo las lágrimas. Se sentía como una completa idiota por dejar que lo que los otros le dijeran le afectara, pero no podía evitarlo. Aunque no lo pareciera, ella también tenía sentimientos que cada vez que estaban más a flor de piel por culpa de los crueles chicos de su edad.

Con estos pensamientos, se quedó dormida. Cuando despertó ya estaba anocheciendo. El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte. No le gustaba desperdiciar el día de esa forma, pero en ese momento le hubiese gustado seguir dormida, porque así no continuaría dándole vueltas a la cabeza al mismo tema de antes.

Se puso unos zapatos y salió por la ventana. Necesitaba caminar un rato y que le diera el aire para despejarse. Ni siquiera le importó el hecho de que aun iba vestida y maquillada como si fuera a asistir a una fiesta. ¿Qué más daba? Solo anduvo con la mente en blanco, sin un camino fijo a seguir. Cuando se dio cuenta, se encontraba en una calle oscura, donde no había ni un alma y la bombilla de la farola parpadeaba, amenazando con apagarse en cualquier momento. Bellota empezó a asustarse. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿En dónde se había metido?

Unos pasos la alertaron de que venía alguien. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente. Cuatro hombres de malas pintas y bastantes más mayores que ella se acercaban hacia allí. Dos de ellos iban haciendo bromas entre ellos y riendo; otro tenía una botella de whisky y bebía de ella sin importarle que parte del alcohol se derramara por su boca; el último, de aspecto más peligroso que los demás, se fijo directamente en ella, la miró de arriba a abajo y sonrió de forma malévola.

—Pero bueno, ¿qué hace una preciosidad como tú por aquí? - preguntó, dirigiéndose hacia Bellota.

La morena intentó retroceder, pero dos de esos hombres la habían rodeado y se habían puesto por detrás de ella, impidiéndole la escapatoria. Bellota empezó a respirar agitadamente. Tal vez fuera una superheroína, pero era una mujer al fin y al cabo, y esas situaciones la asustaban tanto como a una chica normal.

—¿Por qué no vienes a divertirte con nosotros? — preguntó uno de los hombres que estaban detrás, pasando un dedo por el hombro de la chica, quien le apartó la mano rápidamente y se giró hacia él.

Estaba dispuesta a pegarle un puñetazo cuando entre dos la agarraron.

—_Cobardes_ — pensó la chica, intentando zafarse —. ¡Soltadme! —gritó.

Los extraños comenzaron a reír con maldad. Bellota tiró con todas sus fuerzas. Cuatro contra una. No era justo. Por mucha fuerza que ella tuviera. No podía. El miedo la invadió por completo cuando los otros dos intentaron tocarla. Gritó tanto como pudo y, acto reflejo, le dio una patada a uno de los que tenía delante, se revolvió contra los otros dos y les dio un puñetazo en la cara a cada uno. No se fijó en el último, simplemente empezó a correr aprovechando que tres de ellos estaban demasiado ocupados con la hemorragia que tenían en la nariz. Olvidó que era una superheroína, olvidó sus poderes, ni siquiera recordó que podía volar para escapar de allí. Solo corrió con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que le pareció que el corazón se le saldría del pecho. Fue entonces cuando chocó con alguien y cayó al suelo con un gemido de susto y dolor.

Butch miró con molestia a la chica que había chocado con él, pero cuando en medio de la oscuridad diferenció a Bellota, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Justamente era en ella en quien había estado pensando. Después de la pelea que habían tenido esa tarde, pelea en la que ella había vuelto a ganar, se fue a caminar un rato por esas solitarias calles. Sabía que allí no le molestaría nadie.

Observó a su enemiga, sentada en el suelo, mirándole. Pero no parecía la misma Bellota fuerte, dura y valiente de siempre. No. Está vez parecía frágil y asustada. Sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas, mostraban verdadero pánico. Jamás la había visto así.

Bellota, por su parte, vio a uno de sus peores enemigos y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó del suelo y se abrazó a su camiseta, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho. Tenía demasiado miedo como para ponerse crítica. Era un criminal, pero al menos era alguien, lo que implicaba no estar sola contra esos malditos violadores. Otro miedo se instaló en su pecho. ¿Qué pasaba si Butch la entregaba a esos tipos? ¿Y si se reía de ella en vez de ayudarla?

El moreno estaba paralizado. Sin saber que hacer o que decir. Nunca se había imaginado ver a esa chica así. Lloraba, aterrorizada, y temblaba violentamente. ¿Qué era lo que le había pasado?

Sus preguntas se respondieron cuando vio a un grupo de hombres correr hacia ellos. Miraban a Bellota como si fuera su presa, como si quisieran...Butch cerró los puños al comprender las intenciones de esos cerdos con la mujer que amaba en secreto desde hacía tiempo.

—Danos a la chica, si no quieres acabar mal — le amenazó el único hombre que no tenía sangre en la cara. Él se encargaría de que también tuviese.

Bellota apretó aun más los dedos a la tela de la camiseta de Butch al escuchar la horrible voz de ese hombre.

—No dejes que me lleven, por favor— rogó en un sollozo.

Lo que pasó a continuación aconteció en apenas unos segundos. Butch se separó de Bellota, quien colocó las manos en sus ojos, pensando que el chico iba a entregarla. Se oyeron gritos angustiosos y terroríficos, acompañados con golpes sordos de cosas que chocaban contra el suelo. Por curiosidad, Bellota apartó las manos y se dio la vuelta para ver qué estaba pasando.

—No mires — dijo Butch, poniéndose delante de ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde, porque la chica había visto el charco de sangre que cubría el suelo y los cadáveres tirados como si fueran trapos.

Bellota se llevó las manos a la boca para tapar el gemido de horror que salió de su boca.

— ¡Oh, dios mío! Están muertos — sollozó, aterrada —. Les has matado.

Butch la agarró por la cintura y se la llevó de ese lugar a pesar del llanto de la chica. Nunca había matado a nadie, no era un asesino, pero esa gentuza había llegado demasiado lejos. Nadie debía tocar lo que era suyo. Nadie debía dañarla. No lo permitiría.

Descendió lentamente. La morena estaba demasiado intranquila como para seguir volando. Necesitaba y tranquilizarla.

— ¡Los has asesinado! — gritaba una vez más la chica. Butch daba gracias de que en ese lugar no hubiera nadie —. Eres un asesino. ¡Hubiera bastado con meterlos en la cárcel!

— ¡Basta! — gritó Butch, agarrándola de los brazos y zarandeándola —. No era suficiente meterlos en la cárcel. ¿No te das cuenta de lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer? ¡Se merecían la muerte!

De repente todo se quedó en silencio, lo único que se oía eran los desconsolados sollozos de la chica. Butch la abrazó. Estaba demasiado asustada y nerviosa por todo lo que había pasado esa noche. Era normal que le gritase de esa forma. No sabía cómo reaccionar.

—Si te hubieran hecho algo, yo...—murmuró, lleno de rabia, pero más calmado.— Cuando los vi me hirvió la sangre. Necesitaba acabar con ellos para asegurarme de que nunca más volvían a acercarse a ti — le confesó. La apartó un poco de él para mirarla a los ojos. — No soy un asesino, pero mataría todas las veces que hiciera falta para mantenerte a salvo.

Bellota respiró hondo. No podía creerse lo que oía. ¿Butch, un rrb, se estaba declarando?

Butch la apretó algo más por la cintura, de forma delicada para no asustarla, se acercó lentamente a su boca para ver la reacción de la chica, pero ésta no le empujó ni intentó alejarse. Es más, con cada milímetro que se acercaba respiraba más agitadamente y cerraba los ojos, expectante. El ego de Butch subió por los cielos, ella lo deseaba tanto como él. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo más, la besó. Primero, suavemente; después, cuando comprobó que Bellota le correspondía completamente, aumentó la intensidad.

El corazón de Bellota latía a mil por hora. Sabía que estaba mal, que no debía hacerlo, pero ese hombre era el primero que la trataba como lo que era, una mujer. Y ¿para qué engañarse? Desde hacía tiempo ella también se había sentido atraída por él, pero no había querido reconocerlo por sus principios de superheroína.

Cuando no pudo más con los remordimientos, empujó al chico, quien la miró confundido.

—Esto no está bien — le dijo antes de salir volando hacia su hogar.

Él la siguió hasta su habitación. Entró después de ella por una de las ventanas redondas y la agarró por el antebrazo.

—Vete — le dijo ella —-. No debes estar aquí.

—Todo esto no hubiera empezado si tú no hubieras salido a la calle a estas horas y con esa ropa — le reclamó, enfadado.

Bellota abrió los ojos. Definitivamente, no se lo podía creer. Todos los chicos le echaban en cara lo marimacha que era y por una vez que se vestía como una chica, ese idiota le echaba la bronca. ¡Increíble!

— ¡Yo me visto como me da la gana!

— ¡Pero haces lo que esos imbéciles quieren! Te vestiste así porque te dijeron que pareces un chico, ¿verdad?

Abrió la boca para contradecirle, pero no sabía qué decir. Ese chico tenía toda la razón y le fastidiaba muchísimo reconocerlo. Se había llegado a sentir mal por las palabras de una pandilla de estúpidos que ni siquiera eran alguien importante en su vida.

—Dices que está mal que nos gustemos — continuó con la conversación anterior —. Entonces, ¿qué es lo correcto? ¿Que estés con un chico que cumple la ley, pero que sin embargo te hace sentir mal llamándote marimacha?

—No...Yo...

—Tal vez no sea el mejor de los hombres — reconoció —, pero te quiero sinceramente, Bellota. Yo nunca te haría daño. ¿O acaso no te has dado cuenta de que últimamente nuestras luchas se acaban con mucha facilidad?

Bellota le miró, sorprendida. Butch la besó una vez más y después se dirigió hasta la ventana. Antes de salir, se volvió para la chica y le dijo:

-Bellota...esa ropa...yo...no digo que no te quede bien...Estás preciosa. Pero llévala cuando vayas con alguien más y no sola. Por ejemplo, conmigo.

Dicho esto, salió volando. La chica se sonrojó y sonrió. Se tumbó en su cama una vez más, abrazando su almohada. Esa noche había sido a la vez la peor y la mejor de su vida.

—Butch...—susurró con una sonrisa.

Lo que no sabía Bellota, era que esa conversación no había quedado entre ellos dos. Alguien más la había escuchado. Fuera de la habitación, una pelirroja sonreía a la vez que se separaba de la puerta. . Ya no era la única que tenía un amor prohibido.

**FIN**


End file.
